For You I WIll
by Dream-Catching.Mizuki
Summary: Inuyasha wakes up,in a place he cannot recognize,on his human night.As he tries to look for an exit,he runs into someone he never expected to.Now he knows exactly where he is.What will happen between Inuyasha and the person whose home he is in? Sessh/Inu
1. Waking up

For You I Will

**Author's Rant: **_Hey it's KawaiiKD! I've written a lot of stories like this one and so I finally decided to publish one and see how you guys like it! I'm might edit this story later on!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly I don't own Inuyasha at all!_

**Warnings:**_***Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and please don't flag!**_

**Summary:**_Inuyasha_ _wakes up, in a place he cannot recognize, on his human night. As he tries to look for an exit, he runs into someone he never expected to. Now he knows exactly where he is….What will happen between Inuyasha and the person whose home he is in? _

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"**Mate's messages"**

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>For you I will<em>

_- Monica_

_I will shield your heart from the rain  
>I will let no harm come your way<br>Oh these arms will be your shelter  
>No these arms won't let you down,<br>If there is a mountain to move  
>I will move that mountain for you<br>I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
>I will be your fortress, tall and strong<br>I'll keep you safe,  
>I'll stand beside you, right or wrong<em>

* * *

><p>He slowly limped through the hallways, every few seconds looking over his shoulder. Where was he? Not to long ago he awoke and found himself on a futon that could fit him, all his friends and still have a lot of room left, but how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was leaving on his human night as his friends finally found a place to rest and then being found by a youki and almost beaten to death in the rain. Now he was wearing sleep attire and his wounds we're cleaned and patched up.<p>

The whole area was pitch black, the only light being the candles lighten along the walls. It looked like he was in a castle, but since today was his human night, he couldn't see in the dark, he can't hear faraway sounds, he has to wait till they are really close to hear it, and his nose can't pick any smell beyond what a human nose can.

His feet began to give out when he reached what looks like stairs. He had to grab on to the railings as he walked down, but halfway down his feet couldn't take it anymore and he started falling, face first, towards the ground. He closed his eyes as he waited for the impact, but it didn't come, instead he landed against a hard body. "Hanyou," a stern voice said. "S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stuttered as he looked up, his eyes holding a slight bit of fear. "Why am I here?" "I found you in the rain, in a terrible condition." Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly as he picked Inuyasha up bridal style and started walking back up the stairs. "a-and you brought me to your castle and took me to a healer?" "Do you have a problem with that otouto? And you haven't seen a healer….yet" "Yes! I do have a problem with that! First of, you don't like me! You never have! And secondly you hate humans and if you're suddenly blind and that's why you haven't noticed that I'm human tonight! And if I haven't seen a healer, how the fuck did my wounds get clean and bandaged?" "Such profound language you have otouto?"

Sesshomaru positioned Inuyasha so that he could hold him with one hand and open the door that led to the room Inuyasha awoke from. He walked in and to Inuyasha's surprise; he gently placed him on the futon**.**

"I'll be sending the healer in the morning, goodnight otouto" "Why are you being so nice to me Sesshomaru, I thought you hated me?" he whispered. Sesshomaru started walking to the door, completely ignoring the hanyou's question. He couldn't even answer that question; he had no idea why he helped the hanyou, but for some reason, seeing him soaking wet and shivering, and also covered in blood got to him and he couldn't grasp why.

"Sesshomaru" he was pulled out of his thoughts as he reached the door. He slowly looked over his shoulder. "Although I have no clue why you are suddenly being kind to me," Inuyasha began. "Thank you," Inuyasha whispered as an almost invisible pink shade covered his cheeks, but Sesshomaru caught it.

Sesshomaru turned around and Inuyasha expected to see his normal unemotional expression, but what he saw made his breath hitch. What he saw was a shocked face and behind his usual stern gaze, he held an emotion that Inuyasha couldn't decipher. Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly. Inuyasha turned around on the futon as Sesshomaru headed for the door once again.

"Aniki" Inuyasha whispered, but Sesshomaru still heard him and froze. _'The han- Inuyasha just referred to me as aniki. I have not heard that in so long, and I had not realized how much I've missed it'_ "Can you…maybe…never mind" "What is it otouto?" Inuyasha sighed and then whispered, "could you stay with me…If you want, I understand if you don't, youmustbeverytired,youprobablyneedyour beautysleep,sonevermind." While Inuyasha blabbered, Sesshomaru seated himself on the chair next to the futon. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder shocked, but didn't say anything. Suddenly the moment of silence was interrupted by a strike of lightning and the sound of thunder.

Inuyasha gasped an ducked under the covers and got himself into fetal position. Sesshomaru was slightly amused by what he saw, but at the same time he was angry.

_'I knew I was right when I would tell him he was a disgrace to our family. Who has heard of any demon being afraid of a storm?'_

"Otouto am I correct in thinking that you are afraid of storms," Sesshomaru said mockingly. "What! No I'm not afraid!" Inuyasha yelled from under the covers. Sesshomaru pulled back the covers and whispered "then why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding! I'm just…uhh…cold! Yeah cold!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru felt like laughing,, which he hasn't done or felt like doing for a while. "It seems your trying to convince yourself more then your trying to convince me" Sesshomaru said with humor evident in his voice. "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried his best to glare at him.

Another strike of lightning shined outside the window and Inuyasha yelped.

"Okay, I am afraid of a storm, but only on my human nights" Inuyasha confessed. Sesshomaru just stared at him waiting for him to explain. Inuyasha turned away from Sesshomaru, he didn't want to see the disgust in Sesshomaru's eyes when he told him how weak he was.

"I usually spend these nights alone, as far away from the group as I can go. I don't want my friends to see the half-demon they depend on, so weak. There are some nights that it begins to rain and because of this stupid weak body, I get sick so fast, I get a very high fever. I try to find shelter but something always goes wrong and when I'm found by a demon it doesn't get any better. I have to treat myself before the wound gets infected or before I die. There are times I don't think I'll make it through the night. I always start regretting ever leaving my friends but I never stay, no matter how much they beg me too. Last night, I gave up, I was just awaiting death. It's funny, I'm telling you this like you really care. You must be ready to slap me for disgracing our families name with my weakness," Inuyasha laughed a cold, dry laugh.

For once, Sesshomaru had nothing to say. He never imagined Inuyasha went through so many things. He has never even fathomed the fact that Inuyasha can ever be scared because Inuyasha's character as a half-demon never allowed him too.

For some reason, Sesshomaru felt like he had to comfort Inuyasha, so with a sigh, Sesshomaru got off the chair and climbed up on the bed. He grabbed Inuyaha's arm and pulled him towards him. He hugged him into his chest and then positioned himself until he was leaning against the head board. Inuyasha allowed this comfort, at least for tonight.

Inuyasha breathing evened out as Sesshomaru ran, well tried to run, his fingers through Inuyasha's unruly hair. As Inuyasha began to fall victim to slumber, he cuddled against Sesshomaru and hid his head in Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru slid of the head board and laid on his back, with Inuyasha cuddled beside him and his arm around Inuyasha.

Before he followed Inuyasha, he pulled Inuyasha closer and whispered in his ear, "I promise to finally be the brother father wanted me to be and the one you have been longing for."

* * *

><p>AN –

Well that was the first chapter! Hoped you liked it!

This chapter is more of a normal p.o.v, there is going to be a lot of those, but there will also be Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's p.o.v

If you have any ideas that you wish to see in the story please message me and I'll try to include it somehow! I already know basically what is going to be in the next chapters, but I'll take any ideas you have. Also, if you have any comments please share with me because remember this story is for you guys! =)

Please RnR!

I need a certain number of reviews before I post the new chapter up!

S/N –

My chapters usually get longer as I go on…so just a little heads up!


	2. Meeting Akio

For You I Will

**Author's Rant: **_Hey it's KawaiiKD! I've written a lot of stories like this one and so I finally decided to publish one and see how you guys like it! I'm might edit this story later on!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly I don't own Inuyasha at all!_

**Warnings:**_***Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and please don't flag!**_

**Summary:**_Inuyasha_ _wakes up, in a place he cannot recognize, on his human night. As he tries to look for an exit, he runs into someone he never expected to. Now he knows exactly where he is….What will happen between Inuyasha and the person whose home he is in? _

_Sessh/Inu_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Mate's messages"**_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>For you I will<em>

_- Monica_

_I will cross the ocean for you  
>I will go and bring you the moon<br>I will be your hero your strength  
>Anything you need<br>I will be the sun in your sky  
>I will light your way for all time<br>Promise you,  
>For you I will<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The sunlight peaked in through the window, shining upon two relaxed bodies cuddled together. One slowly stirs and opens their golden eyes. As he adjusts to the new found light, he realizes he isn't alone.

The hanyou looks at the awkward position. Sesshomaru's arms were wrapped around his waist, his head was on Sesshomaru's chest, and his legs intertwined with Sesshomaru's. For some reason he couldn't stop looking at the rise and fall of Sesshomaru's chest.

After snapping himself out of it, inspecting the position they were in and noticing that no matter how much he tried, getting out of Sesshomaru's tight embrace was futile, it hits him. He had falling asleep!

"This is the first time I've ever fallen asleep on my human night." "Maybe because this is the first night you felt comfort and safe" a voice said next to his head.

Inuyasha gasped as a blush spread across his face. He didn't understand why, but he got chills as he heard and felt the vibrations of Sesshomaru's voice.

"What are you talking about? Why would anyone feel safe when you're around?" Inuyasha said faking anger. Sesshomaru just hn'ed. He slowly got off the bed and stood in front of the widow with his back turned towards Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said as he tried his best to sit up on the bed. For some reason, there was a nagging pain on his ribs that he hadn't felt last night. "I will be leaving now…ummm…t-thank you for uhh caring for me and letting me sleep in your room and on your bed and not on the floor like I expected you too."

Inuyasha felt so uncomfortable, he has never really thanked someone and actually mean it especially not with his brother.

"This is not my room Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began as he turned to look at Inuyasha. "This room belongs to you and you are not to leave the kingdom until you see a healer and are properly healed." Inuyasha tuned out everything that was said after Sesshomaru said 'his room'. This was his room? He started to look around. This couldn't be his room, could it?

"Really" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, once again, for a split second to see his shocked face. He then began to walk around the room.

"Yes Inuyasha, this room is the room that father had prepared for you, this would have been your room if-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Inuyasha. "If you hadn't kicked my mother and I out of the kingdom and left us to fend for ourselves" Inuyasha spit out with as much venom as he could master. "Yes" Sesshomaru answered bluntly.

Of course he knew he did wrong, that he should have been there for his brother and of course he feels guilty, if it wasn't for him, his brother wouldn't have to suffer and their relationship would have been much better are supposed to be.

He felt the mood change and knew he had a lot of work to do, that there is a lot of tension between them that he had to work through.

"Inuyasha it is time to see the healer." Sesshomaru went to pick up Inuyasha, but Inuyasha pushed him away. "I don't need a healer," Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Oh really" Sesshomaru poked Inuyasha's ribs and he hissed in pain.

"Healer" Sesshomaru said as he tried to pick Inuyasha up again, but once again was pushed away. "I can walk on my own" Inuyasha said, but the pain on his ribs worsened as he tried to get off the bed. It seems his youki hasn't been able to fully heal all his wounds.

Once his feet touched the floor and he stood, he went face first onto Sesshomaru's chest…again.

"You were saying?" Sesshomaru asked highly amused. Inuyasha took a deep breath and then grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulders. He began pulling himself up and when he was standing properly, he let go and began to walk towards the door, well more like limped towards the door. After he was about a foot away from the door, he turned "See I can do it….some what…are you coming or not?"

As Inuyasha walked the rest of the way towards the door, he looked down and saw that he was still in the nightgown. "Hey Sesshomaru, where's my robe" "It was covered in blood, so I had the maids wash it."

Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha, opened the door and began walking outside. "Wait Sesshomaru! What am I supposed to wear?" Inuyasha shouted to him. "Do not worry about that now" Sesshomaru started striding in front while Inuyasha slowly followed behind.

At one point Inuyasha let out a groan of pain mixed with exhaustion. "Are we there yet?" "Inuyasha we just got out of your bedroom."

Inuyasha smiled, every time he heard 'his bedroom', his heart skipped a beat. "Hey Sesshomaru, has that, my, room been touched since dad prepared it?" "no, no one is allowed in the room except me, the cleaners, which I have to be present while they clean, and well…you."

Inuyasha doesn't get it, why wouldn't Sesshomaru let anyone in his room if he didn't like him. Maybe Sesshomaru knew that somehow, someday Inuyasha would use the room or he knew that our father would have been upset with him if he let anyone touch it or maybe because it was his father that prepared it and it was a memory of his father, he didn't want anyone taking that away. He had to take a good look around the room later, see what his father had for him.

Sesshomaru went towards Inuyasha and put his arm around his waist and had Inuyasha put his arm on his left shoulder. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "We will never get to the healer, if I let you walk." Inuyasha blushed a little and yelled "shut up!"

They finally made it to the healer's room and walked in. Sesshomaru laid him on the futon, "Wait here" he said as he vanished through another door. After about two minutes, Sesshomaru came out with a shorter man, a human. The man looked about 5'3, had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hello Lord Inuyasha, it gives me great pleasure to meet you, my name is Akio"

The man named Akio presented his hand and Inuyasha shook it. "Inuyasha, just Inuyasha." "Alright, Inuyasha it is. Well Inuyasha, I'm going to need you to lift your nightgown." Inuyasha tilted his head slightly to the side with a questionable look on his face.

Akio laughed and said "so that I could look over your wounds." Sesshomaru, who was sitting on a chair in the corner, covered his mouth with his hand, holding back a laugh as he saw Inuyasha mouth 'ohh' and blush. He doesn't remember the last time something or someone made him want to laugh.

Inuyasha lifts up his nightgown and blushes even more as Akio looks over his body. Akio starts taking off the bandages and then gasped. Sesshomaru shot off the chair and went towards them. Inuyasha looked down and saw a huge bruise on his torso.

Akio placed his hands on Inuyasha and closed his eyes. He trails his hands around Inuyasha's body, making sure to avoid the bruise.

After a couple minutes, he opened his eyes, "Inuyasha, are you feeling tired right now?" "A little…why?" "Oh, it is nothing serious, you're just going to have to rest for at least a couple days. You are losing a large amount of energy because your youki is trying to heal you. What you have is about 3 broken ribs, which caused the bruise, and just a semi healed broken leg. Those are the major things, everything else your youki has healed or is finishing healing. I suggest that you try not to put too much pressure on your leg, so that it heals faster."

"How many days is a couple days?" Inuyasha asked. "I say about a week" Akio answered. "I will be preparing a cream, so that the bruise can fade, and a tea so we can numb whatever pain that is left and give you more energy, which allows your youki to keep healing,"

Akio said as he turned towards his working table. "A week? But I have to go back to my group!" Inuyasha yelled. "You will not be going anywhere until you are healed Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"But, but-" Inuyasha was cut off by Akio. "He is right Inuyasha, you mustn't do anything that could hurt you anymore then what you already are. If you follow my instructions, you may be able to go back to your friends earlier then a week, but that is if I see an improvement. You must drink the tea I am going to make after lunch and dinner, and I don't care how bad it tastes, you must drink it and every night before you retire to bed and every morning when you wake up, you must apply the cream on the bruise. No exceptions." "Fine" Inuyasha sighed.

"Akio, you shall be coming to Inuyasha's room for his checkups so that he can stay in bed resting," "yes lord Sesshomaru," Akio said with a smile.

He began to wrap Inuyasha's leg again and Sesshomaru got to work wrapping around Inuyasha's ribs. As they were bandaging his wounds, his stomach growled loudly.

Akio and even Sesshomaru smiled at him. _'Holy shit! Sesshomaru smiled!' _Inuyasha thought. "Would you care for some food otouto?" Sesshomaru asked as his smile faded away. Inuyasha just nodded still shocked about what happened. Sesshomaru had a nice smile and he would give anything to see it again.

Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up, much to his disappointment and walked out of the room towards the dinning room.

* * *

><p>AN –

Well that was the second chapter! Hoped you liked it!

The name Akio means bright man

I know Sesshomaru isn't acting as nice, he has to learn too.

This chapter is more of a normal p.o.v, there is going to be a lot of those, but there will also be Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's p.o.v

If you have any ideas that you wish to see in the story please message me and I'll try to include it somehow! I already know basically what is going to be in the next chapters, but I'll take any ideas you have. Also, if you have any comments please share with me because remember this story is for you guys! =)

Please RnR!

I need a certain number of reviews before I post the new chapter up!

S/N –

My chapters usually get longer as I go on…so just a little heads up!


	3. Talking

For You I Will

**Author's Rant: **_Hey it's KawaiiKD! I've written a lot of stories like this one and so I finally decided to publish one and see how you guys like it! I'm might edit this story later on! I'm so glad to be receiving your reviews._

**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly I don't own Inuyasha at all!_

**Warnings:**_***Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and please don't flag!**_

**Summary:**_Inuyasha_ _wakes up, in a place he cannot recognize, on his human night. As he tries to look for an exit, he runs into someone he never expected to. Now he knows exactly where he is….What will happen between Inuyasha and the person whose home he is in? _

_Sessh/Inu. Rated M for later chapters._

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Mate's messages"**_

'**Youki Talking' **

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>For you I will<em>

_- Monica_

_I will shield your heart from the rain  
>I will let no harm come your way<br>Oh these arms will be your shelter  
>No these arms won't let you down,<br>If there is a mountain to move  
>I will move that mountain for you<br>I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
>I will be your fortress, tall and strong<br>I'll keep you safe,  
>I'll stand beside you, right or wrong<em>

* * *

><p>Chapeter 3<p>

Once inside the dinning room, Sesshomaru sat Inuyasha next to the head chair to the right. Across from him was Rin, Sesshomaru's ward, smiling. Sesshomaru turned and started walking towards a door. He stopped and looked back towards Inuyasha, giving him a look that told him everything. That look told Inuyasha "Stay put, I will return." _'If it isn't for the fact that I'm starving, I would have disobeyed.' _Iuyasha thought. Sesshomaru turned and kept walking towards and through the door that lead to the kitchen.

When Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha looked at Rin with a confused look. Since he was carried in by Sesshomaru, Rin had been standing next to a chair. _'Was she not supposed to sit? Am I supposed to be standing too?'_

"Hi Lord Inuyasha!" Rin said. "Hey! I don't do that lord crap! It's just Inuyasha," he yelled. "Oh! Sorry lo…err…Inuyasha," Rin said as she looked down. _'Should I ask her why she's standing? Is it something I should know?'_

When Inuyasha opened his mouth, Sesshomaru strode back in. Rin smiled at her lord and waited until he sat. Once Sesshomaru sat, he nodded towards Rin and she soon was seated too. _'What was that all about? Rin is supposed to wait til Sesshomaru told her it was okay to sit? Ha! I will never wait nor be told when to sit!' _Inuyasha just stared between Sesshomaru and Rin, he still did not understand.

Suddenly, the door Sesshomaru went through, opened and in came many servants with various platters. There was raw meat, cooked fish, rice ball and some kind of stew. For drinks, Rin and Inuyasha had some tea and Sesshomaru had some red wine.

Inuyasha's mouth watered, he could not wait to dig in. As soon as everything was placed on the table, Sesshomaru started to serve himself, but soon found himself stopping when he saw Inuyasha was serving himself too.

The servants plus Rin gasped and Sesshomaru just glared at him. Inuyasha had begun eating oblivious to everyone staring at him. Sesshomaru was angered and he knew he had two choices. If he said something, he would end up fighting with Inuyasha and lately they have been doing fine, but if he did not say anything, he would be ridiculed and his servants would think of him as soft and would most likely start disobeying him.

_'What shall I do?' _**'You only have one brother, yet you have many servants and could easily replace them. You have been a terrible brother sine his bir**

**th, it is time for you to step up.' **Sesshomaru growled at the words his youki said even though he knew they were true.

Sesshomaru just continued to look at Inuyasha eating. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru started while trying to cover his anger. Inuyasha looked up, with chopsticks still in his mouth, "What?" he asked with voice muffled from a full mouth.

The servants scrunched up their noses, face showing their disgust. They all had the same thought, _'how can this hanyou be related_ _to our marvelous Lord Sesshomaru. That thing has no manners and is disrespectful to our Lord!'_

"We need to discuss some things later on," Sesshomaru said and then continued to serve himself. Inuyasha just nodded to Sesshomaru, not missing the venom in his words. Rin slowly served herself after her lord and the servants filed out, after asking their lord if he needed anything else of course.

It was silent throughout the whole meal. Rin was too scared to talk, Sesshomaru was too angry, and Inuyasha was too confused.

_'What did I do wrong? I don't understand why Sesshomaru is angry.' _Inuyasha finished eating, got up and limped out the room. Sesshomaru saw red. _'What is wrong with that hanyou? Does he know anything?' _Sesshomaru thought as he broke his chopsticks. _'I don't understand how that boy can anger me so much.'_

Sesshomaru waited until Rin finished eating to get up and go the direction Inuyasha went. Sesshomaru was determined to show Inuyasha the error of his ways, but forgot about that as soon as he opened the door. Inuyasha was laying on his bed, his legs were curled up almost like in fetal position and he was hugging a pillow, the pillow that Sesshomaru laid on to be exact.

Sesshomaru grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and covered Inuyasha with it. He sighed as he took a strand of Inuyasha's hair of his face. What is he going to do with this boy? How was he to correct years of errors? Could he ever be a good brother? When Sesshomaru turned around, he saw Akio at the door smiling.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I did not mean to intrude. I just wanted to make sure that Inuyasha drank the tea I brought him." Akio said with a knowing smile. "Hn," Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru walked towards his study deep in thought. He had to talk to his brother later on. If he had not planned to fix the relationship between them, he would have woken him up and confronted him for his ignorance, but he is trying to make amends, so he had to find another way to approach that.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, elbows on the table and fingers crossed under his chin_._ _'How am i to fix our relationship? Where and how can I start?_ _Does Inuyasha even want to fix their relationship?_ _' These_ were the questions going through Sesshomaru's head. _'If Inuyasha wishes to fix this, I shall start by teaching him the demon culture, as it seems he does not know anything about it.' _Feeling content with knowing how he would start, Sesshomaru got to work on the rising stacks of paper on his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>*Inuyasha*<strong>

I woke up to a wonderful scent. I recognized the scent somehow, but I can't place the scent with a face. I opened my eyes and noticed my nose pressed against a pillow which I was currently holding in a death grip. I breathed in and smiled.

_'Kami this scent is addicting!' _It smells like a winter day with a hint of cherry blossoms. It was sort of a musky scent, you just felt the power pulse through it.

I looked around the room, making sure no one was there silently watching me. I looked back down on the pillow and then behind me. I saw the pillow that I had used the night before. _'Wait, if that's the pillow I used last night, this pillow must belong to….SESSHOMARU! I was hugging and smelling the pillow Sesshomaru slept on like a love stuck girl.' _I threw the pillow to the other side of the futon and glared at it, like it was the pillow's fault that I was hugging it.

I sighed as I got off the bed. I stared out the window watching the sun say its last goodbyes before disappearing behind the tress. I then started inspecting the room. "I still can't believe this is my room. I have a room." I whispered with a grin on my face.

The room was a light red, with designs of blossom trees blowing it the wind. My covers were a blood red color, almost black sheets. There is a nightstand on either side of my bed and a wardrobe in on the left side of the room, across from the bed. Next to the wardrobe, there was a walking in closet. I walked to the closet and opened it. I was shocked to see it filled with clothes. I looked through each article of clothing and noticed that the clothes actually fit me. "Were these clothes made for me? If they weren't why else were there in my room?"

I continued to look around the room. To the right of the bed, there was desk in front of a wide window, which gave him a view of the gardens outside. There is a glass door that leads to the balcony and next to that, a door that leads to my private bath.

I ran my fingers on the wardrobe and continued towards the desk. I grabbed a picture of my father of the desk and began to trace my fingers over his face. _'Dad, how I wish I had met you. I really needed you and still do. What would you have taught me? Would I turn out like Sesshomaru? Are you proud of who I'm turning out to be or are you ashamed? Do you agree with what Sesshomaru had been doing to me all these years?' _I just stared at the picture as if hoping that it would answer my questions.

Suddenly a drop landed on the picture. I slowly placed a hand on my cheek and felt the tears I had not realized were falling. I wiped away the tears and put the picture back on the desk. I then picked up what looked like an old note. I stared at the note and tried to read it. "M..my..s…s…son," I frowned, I couldn't read this.

"Are you having trouble reading that?" A deep voice said behind me. I jumped, I hadn't felt or heard anyone walking in. I turned around and saw Sesshomaru looking at me with a blank expression. "Can you even read?" He asked. "What! Of course I can read! Our dad just didn't know how to write clearly." I said as I crossed my arms and looked to the side. "Our father had incredible handwriting, even better than mine," He admitted. "If you really know how to read, you wouldn't mind reading me the first sentence." I just stared at Sesshomaru, how was I going to get out of this one? "I don't feel like reading anymore," I said as I carefully put the note down.

Sesshomaru walked towards the desk and grabbed the note. "My son, this room is yours, I hope it is to your liking. I am sure that under my guidance, your mother's, and Sesshomaru's, you will make a wonderful lord one day. I know you will make us proud and together, you and Sesshomaru will make a great difference in this world of ours. I want you to know that I love you and that I am glad you are my son. I hope we have great times together and that one day you will give me many grandchildren. =)

* * *

><p><strong>*Sesshomaru*<strong>

I put the note back down and looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were wide and moist. He turned away as a tear started to fall. I grabbed his arm and turned him back to face me. I wiped the tears away, "crying does not indicate that you are weak. Since birth, it has been a sign that you are alive."

Inuyasha just stared at me. "You know, I'm not stupid, I knew how to read. My mother used to make me practice my reading and writing everyday, I j-just forgot as time went by." Inuyasha looked down as he finished talking.

"Well we cannot have that, can we?" He looked at me with a confused look written across his face. "During the time that you are healing, I want you to come to my study everyday after lunch and I will re-teach you how to read and write." "You would do that? Why?" He asked. "Inuyasha, if you agree, I would like to correct these years of errors." "What do you mean?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I would like to make amends." I said truthfully. "English!" He yelled. I could tell his patience was wearing. "I would like to try and fix our destroyed relationship, that is if you desire it to be fixed."

The room was silent as we stared at each other. "I guess we can try, but how are we going to fix this. We have hurt each other, you more then me, for so many years. I mean, why now? Is there even something left to fix." "I know the error of my ways and I want to correct them, I do believe there may be something left to save," I said as I look at him in the eyes.

I have never had this kind of conversation with someone before, and to say the least, it is a bit of a relief. "Well, we can try, but truthfully it may take a while. I don't know how long, but it's going to take a while before I can consider you a true brother, and I'm sure the same goes for you." "If your willing Inuyasha, I would not mind how long it takes," "Well I guess we have a lot of work to do," He said as he studied my face. "Indeed little one, we do."

"Now let us talk." I said "About," he said as he went to sit on the bed. I had not thought of how I was going to tell him without us ending up in an argument. "I assume that you did not notice your mistakes at dinner." "Well….apparently not." Inuyasha said as he shrugged. "In our culture, one must not sit until the head of the household has sat and one must not serve themselves until the head of the house hold has done it. Also, one most not leave the table without excusing themselves" "That's bull!" I leaned in and flicked his ear. "Ow! Did you just flick my ear!" He yelled as he held his sensitive ear. "There will be no more use of that language. Next time I shall bite." I threatened. Inuyasha just looked at me as if I have gone crazy. "Fine," he grumbled.

"If you would have acted that way in front of other lords at dinner, you would be looked down on and criticized," I said. "Sesshomaru, I just don't understand. Why is it like that? Why can't it just be when other lords are here? Why does have to be everyday? Do you like to make people think less of themselves like that, cause that's how it seems. Would your ego really suffer if you allowed people to disobey that part of the culture, when it is just you?" Inuyasha asked. I stayed silent. I did not get angry, he actually made sense and made me really think. I did not know how to answer those questions. "You are smarter then you seem otouto. I believe you are right."

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru did not answer and just signaled Inuyasha to answer. "Come in" he said. Akio slowly opened the door, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha," he said as he bowed. "Akio," Inuyasha growled. "Excuse me, Inuyasha," Akio said laughing. "I just stopped by to give you the cream you must apply ever night and morning and Lord Sesshomaru, your tea is being taken to your room." Akio placed the cream on the nightstand. After asking if they needed anything else, he said goodnight and excused himself.<p>

"Well otouto, goodnight." Sesshomaru said as he started to stand. He turned around and saw Inuyasha struggling to take off the bandage around his chest. Sesshomaru knew it was useless to ask Inuyasha if he needed help, so he went closer and helped Inuyasha take the bandage off.

As Sesshomaru started applying the cream, Inuyasha could not help but admire Sesshomaru. _'I've never been this close to him except when we would fight and even then I didn't pay attention. He has delicate features, almost like a girl, he's actually beautiful. Wait! Eww! I did not just say Sesshomaru was beautiful!' _Inuyasha shook his head.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha catching him staring. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "All done. Goodnight little brother." For some reason, Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a light kiss on the forehead and walked out the room. Inuyasha touched the spot where Sesshomaru had kissed him, his face as red as a tomato, "Maybe there is hope for us."

* * *

><p>AN –

Well that was the third chapter! Hoped you liked it!

What Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha when he cried, is one of my favorite quotes!

Sorry it took sooo long! I kind of lost inspiration! And I really don't like my writing, but I decided to continue for you guys!

I know Sesshomaru isn't acting as nice or as mean.

If you have any ideas that you wish to see in the story please message me and I'll try to include it somehow! I already know basically what is going to be happening in the next chapters, but I'll take any ideas you have. Also, if you have any comments please share with me because remember this story is for you guys! =)

Please RnR!

I need a certain number of reviews before I post the new chapter up!

S/N –

My chapters usually get longer as I go on…so just a little heads up!


	4. Trying and Succeeding

For You I Will

**Author's Rant: **_Hey it's KawaiiKD! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story! I'm glad you all are still with this story._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly I don't own Inuyasha at all!_

**Warnings:**_***Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and please don't flag!**_

**Summary:**_Inuyasha_ _wakes up, in a place he cannot recognize, on his human night. As he tries to look for an exit, he runs into someone he never expected to. Now he knows exactly where he is….What will happen between Inuyasha and the person whose home he is in?_

_Sessh/Inu. Rated M for later chapters._

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Mate's messages"**_

'**Youki Talking'**

_I hope you enjoy!_

_p.s Please read the whole a/n at the bottom_

* * *

><p><em>For you I will<em>

_- Monica_

_I will cross the ocean for you  
>I will go and bring you the moon<br>I will be your hero your strength  
>Anything you need<br>I will be the sun in your sky  
>I will light your way for all time<br>Promise you,  
>For you I will<em>

* * *

><p>*Back with the group*<p>

"Where the heck is that dog" yelled a very aggravated Kagome. "He should have been back by now! Does anyone even know where he goes these nights?" She was pacing back and forth at there campsite. "I bet he went to go see his Kikyo," she said mockingly.

"Now Kagome, I'm sure the Inuyasha is on his way back, stop worrying," said Miroku. "Well no one asked you Miroku. When I see Inuyasha, I will give him the sitting of a lifetime!" She stomped out of the campsite. "Oh, Inuyasha if I were you I wouldn't return. I would finally escape her grasp," a very sad Sango said. As Miroku went to comfort his crush Sango, little Shippo looked up to the sky.

"Please kami, let my Inuyasha be safe, please let him come back to me. He's not only my best friend, but he is also the closest thing I have to a mother." _'Hahaha, if Inuyasha heard me refer to him as mother. After hitting me at the back of the head, he would say "Shippo just because I'm submissive doesn't mean that my other children will call me mom, I'm a guy!" _Shippo gave out a little laugh as tears started streaming down his face.

*Inuyasha*

The bright sun rays came through the window and lit my whole room. _'I still can't believe this room belongs to me!' _

I groaned as I slowly tried to sit up in bed. One because of the pain I was in and two because I was still tired. I wasn't able to sleep last night, I just kept thinking about how Sesshomaru wants to fix our relationship. I have always dreamed about this and I can't believe its coming true. My dreams consisted of Sesshomaru caring and loving me and it seems as if that is what is starting to happen. For some reason I am ecstatic about spending time with Sesshomaru, but at the same time I feel as if I'm living within one of my dreams and I will soon wake up_._

Last night I was haunted by my worries.I had many questions running through my head that made it impossible for me to fall victim to slumber. My questions were 'can we really fix our relationship after so decades of hurt? How about when I'm to go back to my group, how are we to fix it then?' Even though I had trouble with these questions, the main reason why I couldn't sleep was because of the kiss he gave me.

That kiss made me feel something, something that I don't quite understand. _'The way his soft lips touched me...wait did I just think about his lips?!' _"Okay...I need some fresh air, being locked up just for a day and a half has started to get to my head," I said as I got up from the bed.

*Normal*

Inuyasha ran into the bathroom and started to run some warm water. He was about to start taking off his clothes, when he noticed his face in the mirror. "My face is as red as a tomato," he whispered.

Inuyasha had been blushing the whole time that he was thinking of the kiss. "I need fresh air, now!" He hurriedly took a bath and ran into his walk-in closet, after applying the cream on his bruise. He pulled out a white kimono that was decorated with red and pink blossoms, starting from the bottom right leading to midway left.

After quickly getting dressed, Inuyasha ran out into the hallway and was greeted with the sight of a house full of workers glaring at him. As he slowly walked to the stairs he felt all eyes on him. He heard the whispers of "go back to were you came from hanyou, your not welcomed here." He quickly descended the stairs and right as he was passing the front door, it slammed open and in walked Jaken.

"Lord Sesshom!" Jaken started yelling until he noticed Inuyasha. "What are you doing here hanyou?!" "Why are you breathing?" Inuyasha answered back. "What?!" Jaken yelled exasperated. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were just asking stupid questions," Inuyasha said with a knowing smile as he continued on his way out the house, but once again he was stopped and this time it was the person he wanted to avoid.

"Good morning otouto. I see your leg has gotten better." Without turning around, Inuyasha answered "morning aniki and yes it's feeling much better." Jaken just stood there looking back and forth between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He had no idea what was going on or why the brothers were treating each other nicer.

Inuyasha began to walk outside and the moment he stepped out to the garden, he felt his brother grab him by the arm which he flinched at. "Why don't we go get some breakfast and then start with your studies," Sesshomaru asked as he look confused at Inuyasha. "What is going on!" Jaken yelled interrupting Inuyasha's answer.

"Excuse my outburst Lord Sesshomaru, but I'm extremely confused! You guys hate each other. What is that hanyou doing here?" Sesshomaru turned around and glared. "Since when do you have the right to question your lord? And let that be the last time you refer to my brother as hanyou, he has a name and he is also your lord! Now you many retire for right now until I call you for a report and you will last the day without a meal!." Sesshomaru said raising his voice in anger.

Jaken bowed "my apologies my lord" he said and was about to leave before he saw Inuyasha stick his tongue out at him. When Jaken left Sesshomaru returned his gaze back to Inuyasha and saw that he had a shocked expression, but it soon washed away. Inuyasha put his hand on Sesshomaru's cheek and said "thank you for standing up for me aniki."

They stood there staring at each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. All the workers were to busy staring at the brothers to continue with there work and if it wasn't for the kitchen crew dropping some things, the brothers would have stayed in there own little world. Inuyasha snatched his hand back and blushed as he realized what happened.

Avoiding Sesshomaru's gaze he said "umm...lets go get breakfast" and ran off towards the dinning room. Sesshomaru stayed there for a minute or two still shocked about what happened and then slowly glided towards were Inuyasha headed. When he walked in both Inuyasha and Rin were standing beside there chair.

*Jaken*

What is going on here? Is my Lord being brainwashed by his brother? Yes that must be it. Now I have to go to my chamber without food today, and I didn't eat thinking that I would have a good meal here. I don't know what is going on, but I know something is wrong. I need to get things back in order, I feel like I would be the one to suffer if this continues. I need to get rid of the disturbance.

*Sesshomaru*

I was extremely shocked to see my brother following are way of life. I looked closer at him and noticed he was extremely uncomfortable. He just stood there with a slight smile on his face.

_'He is doing this for us, he is willing to give up in what he believes in to make me happy. Well that makes to of us' _I walked to my seat "sit please." As soon as everyone was seated, the servers came out with trays of food. I dismissed them quickly and was about to serve myself, when I noticed that this was the right moment to talk.

"Before we begin to have our meal," I began to get their attention. "It has been brought to my attention, that some changes need to made." Rin looked at me confused, while Inuyasha looked at me shocked. "From now on Rin, Inuyasha, when it is just us you may sit and began eating without waiting for me. Only when we have important guest will I expect you to return to normal." Rin smiled and Inuyasha grinned.

"Well let's eat then" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha how did you sleep," asked little Rin. "Really good, thank you. You know I don't remember the last time I slept in a bed! I'm used to trees." I sat and watched as Inuyasha and Rin laughed and talked about anything and everything, with my input in some areas. It was really touching seeing the human I consider my daughter and my now dear brother interacting.

I touched the place where he had touched me earlier. _'Why does it feel so right. I felt something, like an electric shock when he touched me. What could be the meaning of that.' _After we finished our meal, I excused myself to deal with Jaken and told Inuyasha that I would come get him after I am done to start his lessons. Before I left, I heard Inuyasha ask Rin if she would like to go to the garden with him.

*Rin*

Inuyasha is so kind, just like Lord Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha isn't afraid to show it. After Lord Sesshomaru changed the rules, I understood that it was all thanks to Inuyasha by the way they were looking at each other.

I haven't seen Lord Sesshomaru so happy, other than when he is with me. I sure hope Inuyasha stays with us. Right now we are heading to the garden. "So Rin, what's it like living with Sesshomaru everyday." asked Inuyasha. "Oh my! It is quite fun! I love love love Lord Sesshomaru. He's like the father I never had. He treats me nice, takes me places, makes sure I get an education, and much more!" I said excitingly.

I saw a little bit of pain in his eyes for a minute, before it disappeared. Maybe it is because Sesshomaru never did this for him, but he is trying now. I hope Inuyasha knows that.

"If you think of him as a father, why don't you call him that. I know that Shippo is always trying to call me his mom, I just don't let him." _'Inuyasha is submissive? Does that make him a carrier too?'_ "Well that's the same with Lord Sesshomaru. He doesn't want me to call him that even though I want to." I said sadly. "Well don't worry about it, I'm sure he sees you as his daughter like I see Shippo as my son. Let me talk to Sesshomaru for you." Inuyasha said as he pecked me on the forehead and then pet my head.

"Can we play?" I asked. "Sure what game," he asked. I proceeded to go up to him and poked him avoiding the bruise I heard he had. "Tag your it." I said as I ran off laughing. "Why you little..." He yelled laughing as he came after me.

*Sesshomaru*

I looked out my office window to see the interaction between Rin and Inuyasha as I waited for Jaken to show up. Rin looked upset for a minute but Inuyasha got her out of it and then they started to pla y tag. For some reason, I feel as if Inuyasha makes this place more lively.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. "Come in Jaken." "My Lord I am so sorry..." "Save it," I said interrupting him. "Tell me what I need to hear." "Well my Lord, your areas are completely fine, the houses you ordered to be built our finishing up and the citizens have nothing to complain about. Also, I picked up some clothes for Rin like you said to, I gave them to the maid and she placed them in her bedroom, and here is the dog you wished for her." Jaken showed a little white husky puppy, with blue eyes.

"Good, now I need you to go back and get me another puppy, a black one." "For Rin my Lord." I sent him out without a response after taking the white dog away from Jaken.

I slowly made my way to the garden with the puppy behind my back. I stepped out and noticed that Rin was placing a crown of flowers on Inuyasha's head. I heard Inuyasha say 'I'm not a woman' and Rin just laughed.

I walked up to them and said "Little Rin, I have something for you." She excitedly asked "What!" I showed her the puppy and Rin and shockingly Inuyasha squealed. "How cute" said Inuyasha as he pet the dogs head. "What are you going to name it Rin" I asked as I sat beside Inuyasha. Rin placed the puppy on her lap and said "Kioshi, Kio for short."

We sat there for a little bit just watching the Kio get used to his new surroundings. If anybody passed by and didn't know better, they would assume we here a little family having a nice day out. We walked inside to have a late lunch and to make sure Inuyasha drinks his tea before we left Rin with Kio and went to my office.

*Shippo*

Kagome came back not to long ago and told us that we were returning to Kaede's village. She was still really angry. I don't like her like I used to, she is so mean now. Especially to my Inuyasha, she treats him like her dog.

"You know what we are going to do. We are going to go get Koga and have him take us to Inuyasha because Shippo is useless. Then I'm going to teach him a thing or two about leaving without my permission," the meanie said.

"I'm not useless and I will not let you hurt my Inuyasha!" I yelled. "Your Inuyasha?! How many times do I have to tell you Inuyasha is not your mother! He is a guy and your mother died! If Inuyasha even cared about you or thought of you as his kid he would take you with him! He doesn't care about you, your nothing but an annoying little brat." She yelled at me and I began to cry. "I'm not useless and your just jealous cause Inuyasha loves me! He does care and I'm going to prove it to you!" I yelled as I ran out of the village.

*The group*

"What is wrong with you Kagome! That is a little kid, why do you have to be so mean! You know he is just like Inuyasha! He won't stop until he can prove you wrong and now that little kid is going to be alone in the dark, scared!" I yelled. "Who cares! Now let's go to Koga's." Kagome said as she walked away. "Look, I don't know what has made you such a bitch, and yes I'm cursing. I have had it up to here with you. Inuyasha is not your pet or mate or anything for you to treat him like you do and now you hurt the person he thinks of as his son! I hope his youki goes crazy and comes to get you," Miroku yelled as he grabbed Sango and dragged her away.

*Normal*

~With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru~

Inuyasha pulled a chair next to Sesshomaru and asked "Okay teach, what are we learning first." Sesshomaru playfully smacked Inuyasha on the back of the head. "Uhh, what kind of teacher are you. Teachers aren't allowed to hit their students!" Inuyasha yelled jokingly as he rubbed the back of his head. _'I never thought Sesshomaru could be playful' _

"What would you like to go over first otouto. Our demon way of life or reading and writing." "Reading and writing because I know my mother would like if I learned it again." Sesshomaru pulled out a clean sheet of paper and a quill pen. After dipping it in ink, they began.

First, Sesshomaru taught Inuyasha the some characters and then had him write a paragraph using them. After an hour of that, they decided to move on to reading, so Sesshomaru pulled out a book from his desk.

"What's that book about" Inuyasha asked. His head resting on his palm. "This is father's diary. I thought it would be nice for you to learn how to read again and get to know our father at the same time." "That's a great idea! I would love to know more about dad." Sesshomaru opened the diary and started showing Inuyasha how to pronounce words and showed him where the characters they just learned where located within the diary.

After they finished for the day, Sesshomaru went to close the book but Inuyasha's hand stopped him. "Can you read it to me?" Sesshomaru nodded and asked Inuyasha to get comfortable. Inuyasha slowly placed his head on Sesshomaru and looked at Sesshomaru to see if he was okay with it. Seeing no discomfort from Sesshomaru he stayed like that.

"Today my first little man was born. His name is Sesshomaru. I cannot believe I am a father. I wish I become a great father, someone he can look up too. I also hope to teach him my ideals, not my wife's. I want him to become a great ruler and learn to love every species out there and not be governed by hate." Sesshomaru felt upset because he felt as if he let his father down with how he treated Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed something different with Sesshomaru's behavior as he read and he understood why. He placed his hand on top of the book so that Sesshomaru couldn't see the next words. "Sesshomaru, you have not disappointed our father. Look your raising a human as your own, your land is beautiful, and even though we got off to a bad start, we are fixing it. He can't be anything but proud." Inuyasha was shocked that he was able to say all that, he never thought of himself as kind or thoughtful. "Thank you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said honestly.

Inuyasha then asked, "do you think he is proud of me, of what I became." "Of course he is, you help everyone without expecting anything in return, you are kind hearted, and very intelligent." Sesshomaru wasn't lying, spending these two days with his brother made him see that everything he thought about him was wrong and it is making him excited for what the future might hold. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you" he whispered. _'Ha now I hope you don't get to sleep cause of my kiss.' _Inuyasha thought even though he was blushing. Sesshomaru touched his cheek, if he wasn't who he was he would blush. He felt that electric shock again, what does it mean.

"Hey Sessh, do you think that our relationship would be better if our father was alive?" _'Sessh?' _Sesshomaru thought but shrugged it off. "I dont know, it could have. What do you think." "I think it would have been better. I think we would fight like normal siblings, you know not trying to kill each other, and then play many games." Inuyasha said happily. "Like what?" "Um, like the game I played with Rin or the games I play with Shippo. Tag, tickle monster, hide -n- seek, stuff like that." "What like this" Sesshomaru said as he poked Inuyasha on the side and started tickling him when he saw that Inuyasha flinched.

Inuyasha's laughter filled the room. "No stop! Hahaha" Inuyasha said as he tried to run to the door laughing. Sesshomaru went after him and grabbed him, avoiding his bruise, and kept tickling.

At the end of their fight, Sesshomaru was sitting on top of Inuyasha. They stared at each other as their faces unconsciously got closer and right as their lips where going to touch, the door opened and it was Akio with Rin behind him. "Oh and what were you two up to?" asked Akio as Sesshomaru was getting off Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just glared and Inuyasha just blushed. "We were h-having a tickle fight" answered Inuyasha stuttering. "Ohh that's what the kids call it now and days?" Rin was extremely happy and accidentally voiced her thought of "you guys would make a cute couple." Which caused her and Inuyasha to blush, Sesshomaru to look away, and Akio to bust out laughing.

*Shippo*

It has gotten dark and I'm so scared. I don't remember the last time that I felt this alone. At first when I left the village, I didn't know where I should start to look for my Inuyasha, but then I decided that I would go and ask Sesshomaru if he knew. For some reason, something told me that that would be a good place to start, but I was getting scared. My ears are picking up every noise in the forest, I don't food, or materials to camp. Suddenly I heard a growl and then I saw red eyes everywhere. "MOMMY!" I yelled for Inuyasha, hoping he could hear me and save me because there were just to many demons.

*Inuyasha*

My youki picked up what sounds to be Shippo calling for me in despair. **'My son! Who is hurting my son! Get up we have to save him!" **I got up and started to run for the front door, leaving everyone confused. As I was making it out, Sesshomaru grabbed me. "Inuyasha, don't be upset. Rin was just joking." Sesshomaru said with what sounded like sadness in his voice. "No its not that! I hear Shippo, he is calling for me! I have to go I think he is in danger." That's when I heard it again and I could tell that Sesshomaru did too. "MOMMYYY HELP!" "You stay here cause your still hurt. I'll go get him." Sesshomaru said as he ran off to the sound of Shippo's voice. _'Please Sesshomaru hurry up and save my little boy.'_

* * *

><p>AN –

Well I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I so happy that many people are still reading what I have for this story. Please read this whole a/n

The reason Akio gets to question Sesshomaru is because Akio is Sesshomaru's dear friend.

Well that was the fourth chapter! Hoped you liked it (tell me what you thought about it)

How did you guys like that I made Rin and Shippo see the brothers as their parents? Also I'm making them younger than what they are both about 6 years old. I feel like Shippo and Rin both need parents. So I do this in most of my stories but tell me what you all think.

sorry I forgot to put this, but this story is going to be a Kagome bashing.

Quick question : should I kill off Jaken?

If you have any ideas that you wish to see in the story please message me and I'll try to include it somehow! I already know basically what is going to be in the next chapters, but I'll take any ideas you have. Also, if you have any comments please share with me because remember this story is for you guys! =)

Please RnR!

I need a certain number of reviews before I post the new chapter up!


	5. MINE!

For You I Will

**Author's Rant: **_Hey it's KawaiiKD! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story! I'm glad you all are still with this story._

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly I don't own Inuyasha at all!_

**Warnings:**_***Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and please don't flag!**_

**Summary:**_Inuyasha_ _wakes up, in a place he cannot recognize, on his human night. As he tries to look for an exit, he runs into someone he never expected to. Now he knows exactly where he is….What will happen between Inuyasha and the person whose home he is in?_

_Sessh/Inu. Rated M for later chapters._

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Mate's messages"**_

'**Youki Talking'**

_I hope you enjoy!_

_**Please read the A/N at the bottom! :)**_

* * *

><p><em>For you I will<em>

_- Monica_

_I will cross the ocean for you  
>I will go and bring you the moon<br>I will be your hero your strength  
>Anything you need<br>I will be the sun in your sky  
>I will light your way for all time<br>Promise you,  
>For you I will<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*Shippo*<strong>

At a blink of an eye, the figures attacked and I ran off to the direction I was heading. I screamed out "MOMMY HELP!" As I ran, all I wished for was some kind of response that let me know that someone had heard me, even if it wasn't Inuyasha. I kept looking over my shoulder although I didn't have to because I could hear them after me._'Why me' _was the mantra repeating in my head.

I started getting frightened by anything and everything that moved and started tripping over roots of trees. All of a sudden, it started pouring rain, my nose was now completely useless and it was so hard to see that even making out my own hand was difficult. My heart beat so a fast, how could I escape. I ran into what seemed like a large clearing and believed that maybe luck was on my side now. That was until I continued to run forward and fell on my back in what seemed like a big ditch. I wanted to cry, was I to die this night while looking for the only family I had left?

The rain just fell on my eyes as I looked up at the sky, I felt pain but I couldn't even figure out where it was coming from. Also, I was extremely dizzy. As I laid there, I made out what seemed like eight figures, even though I knew it was only four. "This little fox will make an excellent appetizer to start our late night snack," one said before they all jumped in after me.

***Sesshomaru***

I ran off to the direction of the little fox's voice. The fear I was surprisingly feeling was causing my heart to beat against my chest. I couldn't understand why I would be so worried, I barely even know him. I have only ever worried about my little Rin and now Inuyasha. I don't know if it was because of the screams he was giving out, the fact that I could not stand a child being hurt, or the sadness I felt when seeing the pained and worried look that came across Inuyasha's face when he heard about his little one. _'If I remember correctly, the little one was calling Inuyasha mommy. That would mean that Inuyasha is submissive? Why hadn't I noticed that. _

I could faintly hear thunder, which caused me to look toward the dark sky. The sky looked darker the usual indicating the upcoming rain. If it starts to rain before he can find the little one, there would be a close to nothing chance of me finding the little one due to the lost of his scent. Apparently, luck was not on my side today because it started to pour, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm a fully developed pure demon, I would have need to look for shelter. I kept running in the same direction once I saw some creatures running away from that direction. That just shows that there is something causing disturbance or that there is a higher level demon. I arrived at a clearing and saw a couple low level toad demons surrounding what looked like a ditch. When they jumped in, I knew that there was something in there and that something may just be the fox demon I was looking for. I heard a yell of "get back" and that's all I need to hear before I attacked.

I raced towards them as fast as I can and jumped in after them. After I pulled out Tenseiga, I started slicing through their bodies right away. The bodies kept falling, blood splattered all around the ditch. Cutting down the last demons body was when I noticed the little fox demon in fetal position, staring at me with wide eyes and covered in blood. I walked towards him and he moved back. "Let us go little one," he just shook his head. "I'm waiting for my mom-er-Inuyasha" I stared at him and then picked him up, throwing him over my shoulder. The little fox started fussing until I told him, "Your mother is staying at my kingdom. He is currently waiting for you." He stopped moving, which I was grateful for, and as we got closer the kingdom, I heard snoring.

***Inuyasha***

I started pacing back and forth, in front of the door, the moment that Sesshomaru left. I has currently been about 20 minutes since then and I just could not calm down. "Inuyasha, please sit. You know Sesshomaru will find him," Akio said. "Akio! It has been 20 minutes and nothing! I'm worried sick, what if he doesn't get there in time." As soon as I said that, I smelled rain and could hear thunder/lightning outside. This caused me to fall to my knees and let my head fall in my hands. "No no, please not rain! He won't find him now," I just started to cry, my youki howling in pain. I felt arms wrap around me and could hear mumbling but not understanding anything. It felt like I was there forever, when it was actually about another 10 minutes, before I heard a maid run by saying something about Sesshomaru arriving.

I looked up as the door opened and gasped when I saw a bloody Sesshomaru holding an even bloodier Shippo. I pushed Akio off me and ran towards Sesshomaru, grabbing Shippo out of his hands. I saw Sesshomaru tense but paid no mind to it as I inspected Shippo. I let out a content sigh when I realized that the blood on him was not his. Without saying anything I got up and walked towards my room. Shippo must have been exhausted because he did not wake up while I bathed him, brushed his hair, and changed him into some of my old baby pj's that I recently found in the back of my closet. I was just so happy that he was safe and under my covers. I had him somewhere were I could make sure nothing happens. I kissed him on the head as I stepped out to look for Sesshomaru.

***Sesshomaru***

I felt my heart drop when I walked in and saw Inuyasha's eyes red and swollen from crying. At the same time, I was a little excited to see him be motherly, thankful, and maybe even worried about me. I know I should not have gotten mad when all Inuyasha did was snatch his son out of my hands, made sure he was fine, and left, but it just infuriated me. After all the trouble I went through and I did not even get a thank you. I gave a disappointed sigh and then noticed Akio looking at me. "He is grateful Sesshomaru." I looked at him before I just walked away.

I noticed a maid and pulled her aside. I told her that whatever Inuyasha needed for his son that she must get. I continued given her instructions and as I was going to walk away, Inuyasha walked out of his room. I did not have time to react as Inuyasha ran up to me and jumped on me, wrapping his legs around me as well. He hid his face in my neck and I could feel wetness on my neck. I dismissed the maid when I noticed her glaring at him. I held to his bottom and rubbed his back as we walked towards my room. "Sessh, thank you" he sniffled and wrapped his arms tighter around my neck. "Inuyasha it is fine. I know you would have done the same for my Rin." I tried to pull him off, even though I did not actually want to, but he would not let me. I knew that I need him to get him off soon, one because I needed to see him to calm him down but the second is the most important. With Inuyasha breathing down my neck and on me, and his bottom so close to a certain area, was causing me a reaction that would make this situation awkward and it was causing my youki to get a bit happy. I needed to get him off me. "Inuyasha I'm dirty and tired. Can you please get off." He shifted and it seemed like he was going to ignore me. He slowly pulled his head back and stared at me. I wiped off his tears and then pulled his legs from around me. He pouted a bit and for some reason, all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"You must be a little tense, come I'll give you a massage, and I'm not taking no for an answer. I need to pay you back for helping my son and I." I wanted to say no but I was tense and thought that everything would end up fine. He instructed me to take off my clothes and lay on the bed but I decided it would be better to go into the little spring inside the kingdom and bathe. Once I bathe, we could use on of the massage tables in there. "Ok, when you bathe, send someone to get me." Before he could walk away from me, I grabbed him. "Why don't you just come and bathe with me? It will make it easier." Although I asked, I left no room for discussion as I pulled him towards the indoor springs. We arrived at the steam filled room and I quickly started shedding my clothes. I turned around and saw Inuyasha just standing there with a light pink shade on his cheeks. I smiled as I walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "I could help you out of those clothes." Inuyasha gasped and pushed me away. "I-i don't n-need your help." It was quite fun to tease my brother.

He started to slowly take off his clothes but under my steady gaze, his hands began to shake. He was moving so slow, it feels like he knows he is taunting me, and I could not help but size him. _**'Our dear brother has a nice body.'**_My youki said and I could almost hear the grin he must have been wearing on his face. At one moment I think Inuyasha could not handle any more of my staring and he ran off jumping into the water but he forgot that this just gives me a good view of his backside. _'Did I just ogle my own brother's body? This has been happening a lot lately and for some reason it does not bother me. Could I really be attracted to my own blood?' __**'I could tell you the reason why you have been staring but for a price.'**_I completely blocked my youki out of my mind and went back to my thoughts, only to be taken out of them by a splash of water. "Earth to Sessh! I do not need this bath, you do," Inuyasha said with toothy grin.

***Inuyasha***

Having Sesshomaru stare at me like that made me feel so exposed. I was under his scrutiny and had no idea what was going through his mind, so I did what I thought was right and that was to run into the water. When I turned back, Sesshomaru was staring off into space. I never knew my brother was one to space out. After many failed attempts of calling him, I decided to splash him and finally got what I wanted. He was glaring at me and all I could was smile. He finally glided in and I just stared at that perfect body. "Like what you see otouto?" I just looked the other way blushing.

I saw a basket with different body washes, shampoos, and conditioners, so I saw towards them. "Which one are you going to use Sessh?" "Hand me the ones of the sakura blossom scent." I grabbed all the sakura blossom scent as well as the vanilla scent ones and made my way back to him. As he tried to grab the sakura scented soap out of my hands, I pulled it back while shaking my head. "I like the vanilla, so wear it." For some reason, I wanted my brother to wear my favorite scent. Sesshomaru gave me an weird look and said, "well if I wear the vanilla, you must wear the sakura." It would only be fair if I agreed, so I did. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru gave me an intense stare and pulled me towards him. "What is this?" he asked as he grabbed the rosary beads that Kagome placed on me. _'I completely forgot about that! I have been purposely hiding them from him so that he did not ask questions or cause Kagome any harm because of them. I have to figure a way out of this.' _"Ohh you know, a necklace." Sesshomaru just stared at me for a bit before answering, "I know you are lying to me otouto and I know it is futile to ask again, so I'm going to find out myself." We stared at each other until I heard my youki say_**'You should make our brother feel good.' **__'How?__' __**'**__**By helping him bathe of course! He is tense, the least you could do it Lather him up and massage him while you are it. Then you would not have to massage him later, just kill to birds with one stone.' **_

I could feel a blush coming because doing that what just be too awkward and the way my youki said lather, made it sound so dirty. I soon found Sesshomaru just staring at me, causing me to blush harder. "Youki bothering you?" he asked and I nodded. "As is mine," he said as he looked to the side, seeming almost uncomfortable. "Um, why don't I give you a massage with the vanilla body wash and stuff..." I said awkwardly. Sesshomaru looked shocked as he nodded. I handed him the body wash so that he can pour some in my hand whenever I needed it and at the same time wash his other parts. I sat on and underwater rock, while pulling him towards me and having him sit between my legs. I could not shake of the blush on my face as he washed him self and I gave him a back massage. Every so often, Sesshomaru would give out a content sigh which just encouraged me to continue.

I broke the silence that fell upon us, it wasn't an awkward one like I expected, by saying "you know that Rin loves you a lot aniki." "As do I Inuyasha, but where is this going." "You have been the only father figure in her life but I know that you don't want her to call you father, so-" Sesshomaru interrupted me, "she is not my heir. I cannot allow her to call me father, it would start rumors." I switched to washing Sesshomaru's hair, while massaging his scalp. I could have sworn I heard him growl in content, sounding almost like purring. "Sesshomaru, sometimes you have to stop worrying about what other people might think. You can't let them run your life or ruin your happiness and no matter how much you negate it, I know you would be happy if Rin called you dad. I mean, I do not like when Shippo calls me mom because I am a guy but I know since I am submissive and my youki and I both think of him as our son, I would not have it any other way. Shippo loves me and I love him just as much and the way we act around each other is our little way of showing it. Maybe you could have her call you dad when it is just us, when you have important guest over, then she could go back to calling you Lord Sesshomaru." I had just finished combing through his hair when I finished talking. "I guess you are right Yasha, you are very wise for your age." I blushed at the nickname and compliment he just gave me and started to push him away from me. When he got far enough, I got on his shoulders and dunked him in the water. I laughed so hard when he came back up glaring and washing the conditioner out of his face. "What was that about _brother?_" he snarled but I could see it was not wholeheartedly. "Well I had to get the conditioner out of your hair somehow," I answered smiling. "You could have just used the bucket like you were doing so before," he was slowly getting closer. I backed up but still smiling, "now where is the fun in that." Sesshomaru attacked after saying "i'll show you fun." He grabbed me by my side and I winced due to the bruise. After he apologized, he would not let me go because he said he was not letting me out until he washed and combed my hair. I started squirming because I knew just how tangled my hair is and how much it was going to hurt to get it untangled. After what felt like hours of excruciating pain and after I finished bathing, he finally finished and my hair showed it silky self once again. I was about to grab the bucket to rinse out my hair, when suddenly, I was dunked. I came out sputtering and I could hear a lite laugh behind me. I turned around and smiled, "although you are a jerk, you have a nice laugh." I blushed because I just realized what I said and because Sesshomaru sent me a smirk, a very sexy smirk by the way.

_ 'Ok! Something must be really wrong with me!' __**'Yeah and that is that you are attracted to your brother and slowly falling for him.' **__'I am not! And even if I was, you have no proof.' __**'Must I bring up these last few days?' **__'No!' _I came out of my musings when I felt a breath on my face. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru, his face was very close to mine. _'When did he get so close?' _I blushed when I realized that I had no place to go because my back was pressed against the side of the spring and Sesshomaru had both arms beside me. We stared at each other and slowly our face drew closer. "You are so beautiful," I heard him whisper before we closed the distance between us. At first, it was a lite peck and we both pulled back but by the look on our faces, that was not enough. We continued giving each other small peck but when we were going to lean in for another one, a longer one, we heard a voice say, "is this considered a tickle fight too?" Sesshomaru let out a growl as we both turned around and saw Akio with a knowing smile, covering Shippo's eyes.

***Normal***

"Yay! I knew you two were attracted to each other!" Sesshomaru just glared, "Akio, you are lucky that you are a close friend of mine or I would of destroyed you." Akio just cracked up, before Shippo spoke up. "Mommy," Inuyasha growled. "Look here you little brat! Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha grabbed a towel and wrapped his lower body. He failed to notice Sesshomaru staring at him, following the small water droplets that sledded down his body. He walked up to Shippo and smacked him on the head. That was all he had to do and Shippo ran towards him crying. Inuyasha lowered to Shippo's level, "hey, what is wrong." Inuyasha said softly while slowly petting his hair. "I missed you mommy!" Shippo cried louder and Inuyasha looked both at Sesshomaru and Akio, neither knowing what to do. "It seems that you are not only crying about missing Inuyasha, little one. Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked him as he crouched down to his level. All Shippo did was point at the rosary around my neck, which caused me to tense. Sesshomaru looked between us with a raised eyebrow. "Is that Beads of Subjugation?" Akio asked and I gasped as Shippo nodded. "Kagome put those on him. She said that it was to prevent his youki to be unleashed but lately she is using it to hurt him for no reason! She said that when mommy comes back she is going to hurt him and said that I was useless and a brat, so I ran away to find you and I ended up getting chased and my shoulder hurts." Inuyasha flinched when Shippo said that Kagome was going to hurt him. "It's ok Shippo. See I'm ok" Inuyasha kissed him on the head and hugged him. Sesshomaru just sat there angry about what the hold the miko has on her brother and what she said to the little one. After Inuyasha got Shippo to calm down and fall asleep again and after Akio said that tomorrow he would be going to town for new herbs to make something for Shippo's pain, he said goodbye to Akio and blushed when saying goodbye to Sesshomaru, whom just smirked. He could hear a "manly" squeal from Akio and could hear him congratulating Sesshomaru. Inuyasha put Shippo on his bed and then went to put on his pj's. He laid in bed and smiled as he touched his lips. He then went and smelt his hair, _'I smell like Sesshomaru'_ he thought smiling. He slowly shook his head and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, but failing under very late in the night.

***Sesshomaru***

After finally escaping Akio, I went into my study. My youki had not stopped talking about how nice it felt to kiss Inuyasha. I will not lie, I loved how it felt and the feeling I received from doing it. Again, I had felt the electric shock and my youki told me to read a book about mates. I turns out that the electric shock was to let the alpha know that the person he is experiencing the shock from is to be his mate. The beta, will have restless nights thinking about his alpha, will love their alpha's scent and sometimes will doubt their relationship. To say that I was shocked was an understatement, I was also extremely happy. If I would ever to get a mate, I knew Inuyasha was to be a great one. I kept on reading and found out that sometimes the alpha could feel something and the beta would not have any restless nights and vice versa, causing a one sided relationship. I also found out that before and sometimes after the couple mates, the alpha gets easily jealous, while the beta worries over little things. _'I need to find a way to see if Inuyasha has been having restless nights, but how?' __**'You could watch him while he sleeps.' **_I decided that listening to my youki would be completely wrong and would only get me in trouble, so I tuned him out._ 'I do not know how I am to do this but I plan on making sure Inuyasha ends up being mine.' _I smiled as I continued reading.

***Back with the group***

After successfully blackmailing Miroku and Sango into accompanying her to Koga's kingdom, saying that she could get hurt on the way, they have arrived. They were currently waiting for Koga to come and talk to them. Kagome was currently very angry, while Miroku and Sango were worried about both Shippo and Inuyasha. Koga came up to them and immediately regretted it when seeing Kagome's face. "What can I do for you? And where is the Mutt and his son?" Koga said sending Kagome a fake smile. "Oh my god! Not you too! Shippo is not Inuyasha's son and the reason why we are here is because we want you to help us find those idiots." Kagome yelled. What she failed to notice that Koga was glaring at her. He actually did not like her anymore, he thought she was rude and selfish. After she showed her true self, Inuyasha and him actually became friends and he hated to see how she treated Inuyasha after all he does. Koga was about to refuse but decided that he instead could take her to a completely different direction then where Inuyasha was.

***Inuyasha***

I awoke to the sound of loud upbeat music playing in my room. I opened my eyes and saw Shippo smiling at me and doing a goofy dance. I laughed and then grabbed him, forcing him to bathe with me in my private bathroom. Throughout the whole bath, I had to explain to Shippo how I arrived here, why I was hurt, and why Sesshomaru and I were no longer fighting. After I helped Shippo change into a black everyday kimono with red waves on the bottom and on the sleeves and put his hair into a bun, I started moving my hips to the beat. Shippo sat on the bed laughing I went from dancing good to dancing like a fool.

***Shippo***

Suddenly the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. He leaned against the door frame, with a smirk on his face and raised eyebrow, watching Inuyasha dance to the beat. Apparently, Inuyasha had not heard the door and just kept dancing. Sesshomaru made sure to signal to me to keep quiet and not say anything about him being here. When Inuyasha went back to dancing like a fool, doing the cabbage patch move and the sprinkler that Kagome showed us, I could not help but crack up as Sesshomaru was trying so hard not to laugh. Inuyasha slowly took of his towel, not caring that I would see and I could see Sesshomaru lick his lips. _'So Sesshomaru likes my mommy? That would make him my dad! Hahahaha!' _Inuyasha had started to put on his hakama, he heard a whistle "wow dance and a show" Inuyasha turned around, his face completely red and I just started laughing so hard, holding my side. Inuyasha yelled, "how long have you been standing there?!" Sesshomaru seemed to smile and said, "long enough." Inuyasha glared at him and then turned and glared at me for not telling me. I quickly ran out of the room to avoid his wrath.

***Normal***

After Shippo left, Inuyasha avoided his gaze, which saddened Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru assumed that the reason why he did not want to look at him was because he did not like what occurred yesterday. The real reason for Inuyasha to look away was because he was embarrassed about what Sesshomaru just saw and because he started to feel bad because Sesshomaru had complimented him yesterday and he had not said anything back. Inuyasha applied the cream on his side and began to get change into a purple everyday kimono with white birds and different colored flowers and pulled his hair into high ponytail, all the while completely ignoring Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just sighed and said he would see him downstairs in the dinning room for breakfast. Inuyasha slowly followed and it was a silent breakfast, other than the kids talking to each other. The only thing Sesshomaru said was that Rin was allowed to call him father when there was no important guests and the only thing Inuyasha said was telling Shippo to eat all his vegetables. Throughout the meal, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would steal glances at each other and quickly looking away when the other caught them staring. After breakfast, Shippo pulled Sesshomaru aside and actually dared to hug him, while thanking him for saving him. Sesshomaru smiled and then sent Rin to her lesson, making Shippo go too. Sesshomaru then told Inuyasha to follow for his lessons. On the way to his study, Sesshomaru told Inuyasha that he has taught Shippo well and all Inuyasha did was nod without looking at him, causing Sesshomaru to grind his teeth. _'I feel so stupid. How could I not compliment him back after he said I was beautiful? At the same time, why am I making such a big deal over something so small.' _Inuyasha thought. When they arrived at the study, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat away from each other and the lesson started and finished with barely any talking. Towards the end, Jaken came in with another puppy and right when he was going to talk, Inuyasha yelled, "you are beautiful too!" while blushing. Jaken glared at Inuyasha for interrupting and for openly flirting with his lord. He believed the lord was going to be grossed out and kick the vermin out but he was shocked to see Sesshomaru smile and caress Inuyasha's cheek. "Is this why you have not been talking to me today?" Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Inuyasha, much to Jaken's dislike, on the forehead, "I did not get upset over something so small." "I know it was small but I do not know why it bothered me so much." Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then he smiled at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then took the dog from Jaken and sent him out. "I got this dog for you," Sesshomaru smiled while showing the black husky with silver-like eyes. Inuyasha smiled and thanked Sesshomaru, while taking the dog. Suddenly, he looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "would you be upset if I gave him to Shippo instead." Sesshomaru said it was fine and Inuyasha smiled, "come let's go give it to him, so he could know it was you and thank you." "Sadly I cannot Yasha. I have a lot of paperwork to do. He could always thank me later. We should go for a walk later, just you and I." Inuyasha pouted at first and then smiled/blushed. _'Did he just ask me out?'_ He nodded and leaned over, kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek, "thank you."

***Jaken***

I do not know what is going on but I do not like it. The master was getting to close to the vermin and that was not a good thing. I was walking down the hallway towards my room when I heard a passing maid complaining about cleaning after the hanyou and how she hated that he was stealing our masters attention. I smiled when an idea came into my head and pulled the maid aside to begin my plan.

***Inuyasha***

I could not stop smiling since I left the room. I was currently walking down the hallway towards the stairs, with the new puppy in tow. I feel so giddy every time I talk to Sesshomaru. I arrived to the stairs and was about to pick up the puppy, when I felt like I was pushed. Suddenly, I was falling constantly banging my head, twisting my almost healed leg, basically hitting myself everywhere even the places that I was hurt in before. I finally landed on my back on the floor and groaned in pain. I was seeing stars and everything looked blurry. I could barely see the puppy freaking out at the top of the stairs. I could hear Shippo and Rin scream my name and call for Sesshomaru.

***Sesshomaru***

I heard something but paid no mind to it, thinking that someone had dropped something, but then I heard a pain groaned that I was too familiar with and I shot out of my seat. When I heard my name being called desperately by Rin and Shippo, I felt cold and my heart drop. I ran out, not carrying how I looked. When I reached the stairs, I saw the puppy barking at the stop and Inuyasha at the bottom barely conscious. I ran down, while skipping stairs and kneeled down next to Inuyasha and the kids. "Yasha! What happened." He looked over at me, but it looked like he was not even there. "I-i f-ell" he tried to speak but he sounded like he was gasping for breath. "He is lying! We saw someone push him, but you could not see who." Rin and Shippo yelled. I saw red and my youki was going crazy. _**'Someone hurt our mate! Find him and kill! Kill them!'**_My youki yelled. 'They_ are going to be sorry they hurt **MY** Inuyasha._

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is chapter 5! Hope you like it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while :/. Remember that Inuyasha got really hurt at the end because his youki was still pretty weak. I am so tired of typing and I still need to do the next chapter for my other story. If you like this story, you should also read my KaZe (KanameXZero: Vampire Knight) story that I am also writing. I am planning on changing my username to Mizuki, so please do not freak out if you see the stories being updated under a different name. If you have any concerns over that or have any reasons why you think that I should not change my username, let me know please :). BTW, the username may not just be the name Mizuki, it most likely have some other characters but it will definitely have that name somewhere in it. Lol. RnR and let me know any ideas you have for this story or what you wish to happen :)_


End file.
